


Hybrid AU Bites

by AsriBunn



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsriBunn/pseuds/AsriBunn
Summary: A DRAFT!!The hybrid mercs are staying in the Safe House where they can peacefully live out there days and heal from their pasts. Follow them all and enjoy their new domestic life and bite size adventures together.CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN!!
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Scout & Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Hybrid AU Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> The mercs don't use their class names.
> 
> Demo: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot (he/they)  
> Soldier: Jane Doe (he/him)  
> Engie: Dell Connagher (he/him)  
> Scout: Jeremy Coy (he/him)  
> Spy: Camille Coy (he/him)  
> Heavy:Mikhail (he/him)  
> Sniper: Mick Mundy (he/him)  
> Medic: Ludwig (he/him)  
> Pyro: Benji (they/them)  
> Miette Coy (she/her)  
> Phoebe Pauling (she/her)  
> Administrator (she/her)  
> Saxton Hale (he/they/it)

Trigger warning for a blood and a bit of violence

Jeremy ran. He ran like he had never ran before. Jane and Tavish were following not far behind. Angry shouting and cursing was catching up. 

"What the hell did you guys do?" he shouted back ignoring the fact that he himself was part of the problem. He heard Jane chuckle behind him. 

"I broke a window in the bathroom!" The clopping of his hooves grew quicker as the sound of glass shattered.

"How did you do that!?" Oh how he wished he could fly right now. This time Tavish chimed in. 

"His horns smacked right into them!" That actually made sense. They have grown really big lately. He could count on both hands how many times he's been hit with them as Jane turned around. 

Taking a sharp turn down an ally that spilled back out to the street, Jeremy took a moment to look behind him. Behind his friends, people were chasing them and were very clearly angry. They were throwing whatever they could at them with teeth bared and fire in their eyes. If this hadn't been happening to them all since birth, this would be horrifying. The sad thing is it's normal. People don't like hybrids. They treat them like disposable slaves and monsters who were meant to be killed.

Jeremy yelped as a rock nearly hit him. "We're almost there!" They were aiming for the river. Anytime they were sent out they would just sneak back home using a hidden path nobody ever used because it was surrounded by poison ivy. However, if they couldn't get away without leading them back home they'd jump into the river and let it carry them for a bit then walk the rest of the way. This was one of those situations.

Right after running past a familiar shed, the river was in sight. Jeremy looked back to find that Tavish was lagging behind. He slowed his pace then turned around entirely. Just as he was facing him, blood splattered the grass and there was a shout. Jane froze in place and his tail flicked up. Tavish hit the ground instantly. 

Jeremy forced his legs to move. Faster. Faster. Faster! He had to move faster! What would get them to back away? His mind was racing. An idea struck him. Unfurling his giant wings out to their full length he continued his dash to Tavish who was trying to pull himself up. Jeremy needed to intimidate them. Hopefully they would back away. Hell, just catching them off guard would be enough. 

The humans staggered to a stop ten feet away from Tavish who was on his knees with his own tattered wings spread a bit to protect himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jane getting ready to charge forward. He looked beyond angry. He was absolutely furious. 

"Help him up!" he shouted to him, silently hoping that was enough to snap him out of it. Thankfully it worked. Jane snapped his head to Tavish and raced over to Tavish. There was blood all over but not enough to be fatal. He couldn't see where it was coming from; they would have to ignore that for now.

Jeremy heard Jane mutter something and Tavish muttered back to him. They were so strong. Turning his attention back to the humans who seemed to have recovered, he took a step forward and flapped his wings.

"Fuck off!" he cried out to them. His tone sounded desperate and afraid and he was. He was terrified. Right now though, he had other things to worry about. Jane was helping Tavish limp over to the river slowly with one arm supporting him. 

His breathing was becoming fast and uneven. He was trying so damn hard not to panic but it was setting in fast. One human took a few cautious steps forward. Instantly, Jeremy locked eyes and widened his stance.

"Back off!" He roared despite the shake in his legs.

"Let's go!" He heard Jane screech. He didn't dare turn around. Instead he walked backwards with a snarl and his wings still raised high over his head. A big splash signaled that they were now in the water. Finally, Jeremy hopped in and stayed below for a bit. The water was cool like it always was. This comforted him greatly. 

He popped up for air and saw that both Jane and Tavish were above as well. Tavish gave him a shaky smile and a thumbs up. The river was carrying them faster than the humans could run. Eventually, they gave up on the chase.

"How are ya feelin tough guy?" Jeremy smirked to ease the tension. Tavish groaned.

"Like I was stabbed in the back- oh wait! I was." he deadpanned. 

"What the hell, really!? Holy crap!" That earned him a strained "aye". That explained all the blood. Jane hadn't said a word yet and looked visibly shaken up.

"You okay pal?" He asked him with a nervous smile. Jane looked up at him then to Tavish who was also looking at him.

"They hurt you. Wh-..." He was at a loss for words. That was new. Jeremy couldn't see his eyes but he knew that they held a pain that no one should ever have to experience.

"It's fine! It was pretty dull and didnae get to anythin' important." Tavish was quick to assure him. Obviously it did very little to calm him but Jane gave him a small smile despite it.

After floating in silence for a while, Jeremy remembered something.

"How are we gonna explain this to everyone?" Jane huffed and flicked his ear.

"We did what we were told." He responded gruffly. Technically they did. They were ordered by Miss Pauling to pick up a few things in town. The problem was they didn't have any of the items they were sent out to get. Jane's hat fell off and his horns were exposed. Somehow in all the commotion he picked it back up.

"Man, she's never gonna trust us again." Jeremy groaned and threw his arms out, splashing water at Jane and Tavish. As he was pouting, he noticed some of the area looked familiar. 

"This is our stop!" He hoisted himself up onto land and flapped his wings, now heavy with water, in an effort to dry them. Jane followed with Tavish who honestly looked exhausted. Jeremy frowned at him and let his wings rest.

"You good, pal?" Jane also looked down at them. They weren't looking too good. His wings were limp and dragging behind him and his eye was a bit unfocused.

"Tired. Being stabbed is definitely one o' the less fun things I've done lately." They joked with a lazy lopsided grin. 

"Let's get you home. Phoebe can fix you up."

The trek home was… let's be honest it was tough. From where they came out of the river, there is a pretty steep incline that will take you to a clear path in the forest instead of scaling the cliff the house resides on like a professional mountain climber. Needless to say it was a lot of work. By the time they arrived at the front door the sun was just about to set behind the forest. 

Jeremy kicked open the door and leaned against the wall. He was sweaty and his legs felt like jelly. Usually the walk back wasn't so bad but they had ran four blocks, swam for ten minutes then practically walked up a cliff. Mick spotted them first. His ears were perked up in their direction. He had just been passing the hall when he saw them come in looking like they had gone through hell.

"Didn't go well I'm guessing?" 

"I got stabbed. We ran for nearly twenty minutes and had to walk all the way back. I'd say it went pretty well mate." Tavish snarked between gritted teeth. They were propped up on Jane who was hunched over gasping for air. Having horns as heavy and as big as his wasn't good in most situations it turns out. 

Mick was stunned. Stabbed? They literally went out to run some errands and someone got stabbed!? 

"Lucky you, Miss Pauling is here." he stated once he recovered from his shock. He made an awkward gesture towards the living room.

Jane straightened himself up and clambered into the living room with Jeremy not far behind. The wooden floors creaked beneath them, getting everyone's attention. There was a beat of silence. Everyone in the room looked either shocked or somewhat amused.

Phoebe jolted up from her spot on the couch next to Misha. She stopped in front of Tavish and Jane and put a hand on the latter's shoulder.

"What did you get into this time?" her voice sounded like honey. Sweet and satisfying. It was a nice change from the angry shouting from earlier. Jane tensed up and Phoebe removed her hand. She had a feeling she knew what happened.

"We kinda got ourselves into a scrap back in town." Jeremy said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Sheesh, she looked so serious. He heard Jane mumble a quiet, "Sorry" and noticed the way Phoebe sighed good naturedly. 

"What am I going to do with you all." A smile crept up onto her face. Her shiny green eyes peered over to Tavish who shook his head tiredly.

"Let's get you fixed up. Jane could you bring them across the bridge for me?" She was always so polite and gentle. The three of them left the room quietly. Jeremy sighed and plopped down on the floor.

"Mate, what happened?" Mick asked from behind him. Jeremy took a quick moment to gather his thoughts together.

"Jane accidentally broke a window with his horns. The people weren't too happy and they chased us." Dell gave him a stern but fatherly look. He was urging him to tell more. Dell and Phoebe always said it wasn't good to hide stuff like this.

"Tavish got stabbed and we scared them off. It's fine though. No big deal." Ludwig furrowed his brows. Jeremy knew what was coming next.

"That vas dangerous. Is anyone else hurt? Did you fight them back?" He always loved asking questions. Jeremy shook his head to brush off the questions. It was terrifying but they didn't need to know how scared he was. Especially in a moment so crucial.

"It's fine. I'm gonna shower. I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed early. Night guys." he wanted to leave the room quickly to avoid any more questions like that. He always hated answering questions. Something stopped him.

"Tell Benji I'm sorry I couldn't hang out today. Wherever they are." And with that, he headed for the bathroom.

Hot steam filled the room like fog. Jeremy sat in the tub curled up with his knees brought up to his chest. Water dripped down from his hair. All his clothes were on the floor in a messy pile next to the tub but far enough away so they wouldn't get wet. He tiredly looked at the mirror to his right. It was fogged up. Good. He didn't want to see himself right now.

"Man, this sucks." he grumbled. His voice bounced off the damp walls. He didn't need this. He hated being all gloomy and too tired to interact with his fami- friends. They've all been living here for nearly six months! They've been getting better! He no longer had nightmares every night! So he should be all better right?

Jeremy pat his cheeks lightly to snap himself out of it. His fingers have gotten wrinkly so he decided it was time to get out. Grabbing his towel, he dried his hair. It's a good thing he didn't forget his clothes this time. For the first few weeks he always forgot to bring in his clothes. That would leave him to cover himself up with a towel and make a mad dash for his room upstairs.

He didn't want to deal with his binder at the moment. (It was also pretty dirty.) Instead, he threw on one of Benji's hoodies. The little dragon loved to share clothes with Jeremy and so they both often swapped clothes. He put on some old sweatpants and headed for the door.

In his room, he tossed his dirty laundry into the hamper next to his desk by the window. He set his binder in a hidden box along with his Testosterone patches. Taking a glance outside, he saw that the sun was just behind the trees and the sky was dark. 

Jeremy sighed and sat down on his bed. His thoughts drifted a bit but he scolded himself. Bringing his feet up under his blankets, Jeremy reached over for his lamp and turned it off. His glow in the dark stars on the ceiling calmed him. They were just like the ones in his childhood home. His eyes grew heavy and his thoughts slowed enough for him to drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow will be better.


	2. Species

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mercs don't use their class names.
> 
> Demo: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot (he/they)  
> Soldier: Jane Doe (he/him)  
> Engie: Dell Connagher (he/him)  
> Scout: Jeremy Coy (he/him)  
> Spy: Camille Coy (he/him)  
> Heavy:Mikhail (he/him)  
> Sniper: Mick Mundy (he/him)  
> Medic: Ludwig (he/him)  
> Pyro: Benji (they/them)  
> Miette Coy (she/her)  
> Phoebe Pauling (she/her)  
> Administrator (she/her)  
> Saxton Hale (he/they/it)

I almost forgot not everyone knows the mercs species!

Pyro: Dragon  
Demo: Avian  
Scout: Avian  
Sniper: Cat  
Heavy: Bear  
Spy: Fox  
Miette: Fox  
Emmeline: Bunny  
Engie: Centaur  
Medic: Naga  
Soldier: Deer  
Saxton Hale: Lion  
Pauling: Leopard  
Admin: Human??

Also if you ever get confused about their names check the notes at the top


End file.
